


【翻译】Saving Grace

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, One Shot, set in present, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 格蕾丝找到了和丹妮单独相处的机会，这让她想起了过去错过的机会，这让这个战士很难把她现在看到的女人和在未来她爱的女人分开来。一发完结。
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【翻译】Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402883) by [thelast_thingido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelast_thingido/pseuds/thelast_thingido). 



> “这么多年来，她一直试图向丹妮隐瞒自己的感受，以至于在这纯洁的一刻，在一切尚未发生的时候，她能如此迅速地看穿格蕾丝。”

即使丹妮注意到无论房间有多大，或者情况有多危险，格蕾丝从来没有让她离开过自己的视线，她也没提到这个。甚至当她们在卡尔的小木屋里，每个人在喝了几杯啤酒和练习射击后都放松了下来（萨拉除外）的时候也是如此。丹妮注意到她躲开去洗澡的时候格蕾丝在卧室里徘徊，她也没说什么。尽管如此，格蕾丝还在向窗外张望，好像除了注意危险情况之外她没有别的事做了，丹妮只是看着她，穿上衣服，用借来的毛巾擦干头发。

“你让我很紧张，你能坐下来吗？” 丹妮开玩笑地问，格蕾丝在窗边向她望去，更年轻的女人朝床做了个手势。士兵沉默了片刻，从回忆中回过神来，听到了对她说的话。格蕾丝又看了一眼窗外，然后走到床边坐下。丹妮拿起毛巾，但没有和她一起坐下来。她的思绪缥缈在窗边，但仍是围绕着即将成为指挥官的人，所以她不再关注窗外的树木和遥远模糊的噪音，格蕾丝的眼睛一直避开丹妮。这感觉似乎是相互的，她们两人在舒适的沉默中看着对方。格蕾丝知道她们之间有个问题会被问到，不管是什么，她最终只会搬石砸脚。

“疼吗？” 丹妮最终问道，让另一个女人脸上露出困惑的神情。她走近格蕾丝，伸出手指，在战士手臂上的白色伤疤上游走。她没有因为丹妮的接触而退缩或者抽身离开，要是这个年轻的女人注意到格蕾丝似乎只是在她身边感到舒适，她也没有提到这一点。

“疼。” 格蕾丝平静地回答，用诚实的眼神搜索着另一个女人的脸。她还有更多的话想说， **“但是这是值得的”** ，为了让丹妮明白， **“是为了你”** ，即使这些话对除了格蕾丝以外的任何人都没有意义， **“离开你更疼”** 。

丹妮开始追寻格蕾丝胳膊上的伤疤，她并没有像时间旅行者预料的那样胆小，这让格蕾丝吃了一惊。她从前臂一直追溯到肩膀，仿佛她已经知道它们的路线，通过她的触摸一股热量穿过了战士。格蕾丝低着头看着她，无法把目光从深褐色的眼睛上移开。丹妮离她这么的近，她努力克制着痛苦和记忆浮出水面。

当格蕾丝准备穿越回这个时间点时，丹妮紧紧地抱着她以至于能感受到彼此的心跳，由于身高差异，紧紧的拥抱箍在年轻女人的腰间。强壮的战士和甚至更强壮的指挥官在单独的房间里崩溃，她们轻声说再见，在可以展示脆弱的时候意识到房间外有人而咒骂起来。

格蕾丝退开，明亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，粉碎了丹妮最后的决心。

**“我的救星格蕾丝** ①。” 她几乎哭了起来，让指挥官擦去自己的眼泪然后拉低格蕾丝的脑袋，这样矮个子女人就能更好够到她，让她在太阳穴上留下一个温柔而缠绵的吻。

这是一个当只有她们两个人的时候叫的昵称，但她早就被这么称呼了，当时她还年轻，丹妮试图教她用正确的方式装填弹药。格蕾丝总觉得讽刺的是，这样一个笨拙的少年竟能够救下像丹妮这样有能力的人，但当指挥官把这个昵称作为她们私下之间保留的东西时，她并不觉得有被冒犯到。当你努力在地堡和山洞里生存的时候，很难有什么私人的东西。

**“上周，我已经干掉了三个机器人。小菜一碟，在你意识到之前我就能回来干掉更多的。”**

她们都知道格蕾丝不会回来了。这是不言而喻的，但她们之间的眼神总是胜过千言万语，所以她们都清楚。

战士太阳穴上的嘴唇被手指代替，手指沿着她的下巴下划动，然后交叉在她的头发里。她们紧贴着，分享着压抑的呼吸，痛苦的表情变成了别的什么东西。

这表情的变化并不新鲜，对格蕾丝来说，就好像是她第一次见到指挥官的那一刻起就见过了。尽管结局总是一样，丹妮探寻着看着她的脸，等待着一种格蕾丝永远没有的勇气。

丹妮的手指轻轻地划过她的锁骨，这让战士回到了此时此刻，颤栗着吐息，抬头看着那个她注定要救下的女人。棕色的眼睛紧紧盯着她的手走过的路径，皱着眉头，好像在努力记起一些还没发生过的事情。丹妮的视线终于与格蕾丝的相遇时，同样的眼神出现了。等待，屏住的呼吸，就在格蕾丝觉得快要发疯的时候——就像她又回到了她们未来称之为家的洞穴里——丹妮坏笑着，手指勾住她那件薄薄的背心，开玩笑地拉扯着衬衫。

“你看起来想吻我。”

这话仿佛在肚子底部打了精准的一拳。格蕾丝眨了几下眼睛才回答，因为意料之外的这些话而有点眩晕。

“什么？”

“你有超级听力，所以我知道你听到了。” 丹妮现在在笑，轻佻而玩味，某种程度上格蕾丝也许见过，但从来没有看到过像这样的。

“我不应该。” 她低哑地说，然后清了清嗓子，试图让表情保持冷静。丹妮坐上床，面对着另一个女人，这让格蕾丝本能地往后移动，但是年轻女人没有松开抓住她衬衫的手。

“吻我？因为战士的名誉，还是其他什么②？ ”

格蕾丝想她可能会拉开另一个女人的手，抓住她的手腕，从这一刻中挣脱出来。但她的手一接触到丹妮的手，这想法就减弱了，她紧紧地抓住那只手，让丹妮的手离胸口更近。她们的手指交缠在一起，另一个女人的温暖在她的胸口，使她的心跳如此大声以至于格蕾丝能用耳朵听见它的嗡鸣。

“我不应该想这么做。” 这话更像是一声叹息，一个她无法忽略的真相。这么多年来，她一直试图向丹妮隐瞒自己的感受，以至于在纯洁的这一刻，在一切尚未发生的时候，她能如此迅速地看穿格蕾丝。

“我希望你这么做。” 她低语，这是丹妮从未对她说过的话，也是格蕾丝认为她需要听到的能给她力量的话。

她冲上前去，用自己的嘴唇捕获了年轻女人的嘴唇，动作敏捷而迅速，但是这个吻本身却是柔软而胆怯的。格蕾丝似乎无法接受这一切是真实的，于是她尽可能地抑制着自己的激情。事实证明这不仅仅只是一个瞬间，丹妮抬起头，深化了这个吻，分开双唇，邀请另一个女人释放压抑的感情。这就是格蕾丝所需的一切，她伸出舌头，钻进丹妮张开的口中。亲吻丹妮的感觉是超现实的，但却是有形的痛苦，就像被射向天空直到她看到星星。格蕾丝一直知道自己需要什么，但从来不知道为什么；她就是为此而生的。

她们分开来呼吸，但没有退开，士兵感觉到丹妮的手放在她脖子上，手指纠缠在她头发里。人体增强点燃了感官，感官爆发，然后在她体内自爆。与此同时她转向年轻的女人，变换姿势，和丹妮一起躺倒在床上，丹妮在她身下。格蕾丝身上燃烧着的热量正在蔓延，她因此撕扯着衣服，但不是她自己的衣服，在她们再次亲吻前，她把丹妮的衬衫掀过头顶。

格蕾丝用双手抚摸着深色的肌肤和柔软的肌肉，宣布着她的主权。原始的想法在她的脑海里刻下了深深的印记，“我的”，尽管这让她意识到不是如此。不完全是。

这不是她的丹妮。格蕾丝对她来说是个陌生人，所以这一切发生的充分理由似乎是痛苦的单箭头。丹妮感到害怕和悲伤，这使她的判断力打了折扣，这意味着战士需要专注于她的任务而不分心。相反，她似乎沉迷于一个早就失去了实际可能性的幻想中。

“ **天哪** ③... ... ”丹妮在她耳边呻吟着，这让另一个女人可能还有的任何决心都化为泡影，她的手向下滑动，解开丹妮牛仔裤的扣子。

她的手伸进年轻女人的牛仔裤里，于是丹妮发出一声轻柔的呜咽，这让格蕾丝咬住嘴唇，贴近丹妮的耳朵。

“你得保持安静。”

她感觉到那个女人心烦意乱地点头表示同意，然后伸出双手拉起年长女人的背心，试图尽可能多地接触皮肤。格蕾丝唯一关注的就是手指找到的湿热，她的双唇仍旧贴着丹妮的耳朵，笑了。

“无论你感觉有多棒，”她探进一根修长的手指，感觉到另一个女人的身体颤栗着紧绷起来，“或者滑进你体内是多么容易，”丹妮的手在一个满是金发的脑袋握成拳头，用力拉扯，知道这个战士可以承受。格蕾丝空着的手溜进在丹妮的胸罩里，感到手掌上抵着个硬挺的乳头，眼睛快乐地向后翻着。她用大拇指轻轻地逗弄着它，然后用合适的力度拉扯引起反应。

“ **操** ，”丹妮在她耳边嘶声道，这让格蕾丝又把一根手指滑了进去。她可以接受。

这是她这么多年来她一直梦寐以求的事，在她们训练的时候或者漫长的战斗后的喝酒时做着夸张的白日梦。她梦见自己和丹妮躺在一张柔软的床上，彼此把对方的身体占为己有，保持安静以免其他士兵听到。

指挥官靠在她的手上崩溃，看起来就像现在一样。丹妮的臀部撞上每一次推进，越来越用力，越来越快，因为这做爱充满了爱意。她的大拇指滑过硬挺的阴蒂，让丹妮紧绷起来，指甲抓进格蕾丝的臀部固定自己。

当紧绷的肌肉放松下来留下美丽的余韵后，格蕾丝把手从丹妮腿间退出来，她的手指滑溜溜的，浓浓的性爱的味道在上面流连徘徊，格蕾丝毫不犹豫地把手指放进自己的嘴里品尝丹妮，这立刻让她的感官超负荷了。她翻了个白眼，费了九牛二虎之力，才没有露出她根本不知道的野性一面。她想把丹妮永远留在这张床上，用一生时间慢慢地把她吃干抹净。年轻女人把士兵拉进一个激情洋溢的吻，她的舌头钻进来品尝到了自己的味道，于是士兵的思绪变得支离破碎，这一次是格蕾丝发出声音，嘴里呜咽着。

“我打赌你尝起来更好。” 她们退开来呼吸，那个年轻女人嘶哑着嗓音说。蓝色的眼睛锐利而黑暗，但都熊熊燃烧着，她倾身用牙齿拉扯另一个女人的下唇。她们再次亲吻的时候，战士越来越难把她的世界和这个世界分开。所有错过的机会和格蕾丝永远没有的力量都在她面前，它给了她以前从未有过的勇气。她尽量往后退，看着温暖的棕色眼睛。

“我爱你。” 格蕾丝对那个还没有成为那个女人的丹妮低语，而当她看着棕色的眼睛在皱起的眉头下变得疏远时，现实快速袭向她。战士意识到她做了什么，她刚刚低声坦白了什么。丹妮在她的体重下挪了挪位置，这让格蕾丝坐了起来，试图收回。

“我很抱歉，我不是那个意思。” 出于本能，她把事情弄得更糟，对自己的愚蠢行为畏缩起来。“我的意思是，我只是——……我不该这么说。” 丹妮摇摇头驳回了她，露出一个支持的微笑，但她仍然很困惑，眼睛里还有些许伤痛。

突然，门上传来三声响亮的敲门声，激得格蕾丝转换到战斗姿势，同时试图整理她的衣服，丹妮也在做相同的事情。

“如果你们两个在里面忙完了，我们要装箱上车了！” 萨拉恼火的声音透过隔开她们的墙传来。格蕾丝低声咒骂着，脸红了起来，又一次倾向于憎恨那个和她们站在一条战线上的女人。

“她之前选择的时机更好。” 丹妮叹了口气，然后打扮得体以便离开房间。

格蕾丝看着她，依旧很明显，她的脸色通红，还有一绺散落的乱发。她是如此美丽，以至于战士忍不住大步走过去，用手捧住丹妮的脸，在她的嘴唇上落下一个温柔而纯洁的吻。

”当这一切都结束了……”

“然后世界就灭亡了。” 她为格蕾丝说完，脸上带着悲伤但坚定的表情。她们都知道她是对的，赢得这场战斗并不意味着她们真的赢得了什么。这是不言而喻的，但她们之间的眼神总是胜过千言万语，所以她们都明白。

**Author's Note:**

> 注①，即标题Saving Grace，既有作为一个习语，指使一个人或一件事成为可接受的一种“救赎品质”之意，同时Grace也是人名。按照圣经，“救赎的恩典”是神救赎人的恩典。  
> 注②，lo que sea，原文为西班牙语。  
> 注③，Dios，原文为西班牙语。


End file.
